Protection
by Lemonade -desu
Summary: Terra taught America something besides confusing your enemies and various songs, surprisingly she gave him the Protection.  I DID mean to put those songs in there!  Please R&R!


There is a mysterious thing that nations have heard rumors of, an object like gold to pirate England. This is a very tempting object, but one that cannot be found only given when one does not need it, and to people who are "undeserving". This object can only be in one's possession at a time, and stays with the person, or nation, for the rest of their life.

This object is _Protection_.

And so saying we begin our story.

America had been struck directly [that idiot] by lightning and ended up in the hospital with daily visits from all the nations to see if he was all right. No response, to anything, even food would not wake the comatose man lying in the hospital. Then one day he just disappeared. The nations asked his doctors and no one had heard of a person, or patient for that matter, named "Alfred F. Jones". He had disappeared slowly from the ever changing eyes of the nations, only a name and a tale of sadness to follow that man's legacy. Yet, they did not know exactly where was America and what he was doing, even _if _he was alive.

It was one of their daily lessons, set at the time when the sun was about one quarter up the sky. His blond hair was ruffled by a small breeze which usually signaled her approach. She was a girl, about twenty three, but her actual age was far beyond that, after all she was Earth. And she was debating whether to invoke something called "Protection" on him, which sounded nice but dangerous. Their daily lessons had improved his skill in everything from physical exercise to mental training to animal calling. Boy, when she first started on the animal calling he laughed his heart out, thinking that no way could one ever call an animal. His possesions had been thrown away, not without a fight though. He really liked that bomber jacket but if it was going to halter his learning and make her angry he couldn't keep it. The worn leather collapsed as it burned as was tossed down the river. He looked up to see her in her normal apparel, blond-to-black hair falling in waves down her shoulders. He focused on what she was about to say because she never smiled as big as she was smling now.

"America, I believe you have become adept in everything that you need to know now. I need to give you one thing for the future right now, you will need it almost immediately when you get back." She fastened a bracelet with an ancient symbol carved into it onto his wrist where it fit perfectly. The thread of it was indestructable, the wooden symbol was probably even fireproof. She looked up and continued, "You will need this, you can call me through it, my dear." She kissed his forehead like England used to do and everything went black rather suddenly.

When he came to he was in his old house in his old clothes. He never noticed how the clothes irratated his skin, or how they fit rather loosely on his body. He stood up, still being able to see without his glasses, and looked in the mirror. He looked older, about three years older, and had a streak of blue in his hair which had grown to his shoulders. He glanced at the calender but not actually wanting to see the date. It had only been fifty years since he was here last, being on the verge of death, and her saving him. He whiseled calling his eagle and of course it worked, Liberty pearched precariously on his shoulder preening her feathers. When he heard the sound of a plane going over his home he almost went into cardiac arrest because of the noise. Good god, am I going to have to get used to this again? He shook his blond hair and decided to go to the meeting, because there was always a meeting going on, and that was the best way to get information.

He slipped into an empty seat at the end of the table, being quiet so he wouldn't be noticed. Englnad and France were in an argument as usual, probably over something trivial, Russia was kol-ing in the background with Belarus fawning over him. Greece was sleeping, Japan was discussing video games with Sealand, and China was trying to sell things. Germany yelled at everyone to shut up which was the que for the meeting to start. It started with Russia and his idea-which wasn't half bad if he weren't the one being talked about. "I suggest that we steal from America to get him to come back and for him to be blamed for everything again." See? Not that bad of a plan, except... "Does anyone object?" Germany asked but it felt like he liked the idea. Oh no, this is going from bad to worse quickly. "Three... Two... On-" America stood up, and declared, "I object to this preposterous plan, which has no basis in reality." England tried to glare him down and Germany asked, "Which country are you exactly?" Germany evaluated his apparel and the style of his hair. England was getting frustrated that his glare wasn't working, because good god did he want to see America badly. A caw and flap of wings distracted him from staring back at England, the strong talons grasping a golden letter which was probably sent from her.

It read

Dear America, these people don't know you so try to hide your true identity. It will prove useful later on.

-With Love

PS The eagle's name is NOT Liberty!

Germany was getting impatient, "Who are you stranger?" He was comanding like the true officer they knew was in him, so he'd getting an answer all right. "I am the nation being spoke of, not referred to, lost but found, and dancing with tears in my eyes." They other nations were baffled by this answer completely, even England the nation of confusing poetry was stumped. Germany moved on to another not necessarily better topic, "We have to get a hundred percent majority, so that means that we'll have to kill you." The other nations slowly nodded their heads and cornered him slowly. He held out a phrase that popped into his head, arm outstretched.

"I invoke Protection: act Defense!"

A shield appeared, made of yellow translucent light in the shape of an alchemist's crest. The nations took a step back confused, _this nation had the Protection? Out of all of them, he had it? Then they'd have to take it. _She appeared next to him whispering, "Save us to save them." America slowly repeated it and the shield twirled faster and faster, making his attackers fall asleep slowly. "Pour me heavy dose of atmosphere, I wish you were here." The night sky turned inot bright hues of light blue before they all woke up at once, chilled to the bone, because who _exactly _was this nation. The stranger was humming a song that sounded rather familiar, but know one could exactly place it as they got up and walked to him. "Who are you?" They all whispered, England's whisper the loudest. A tear rolled down one of the faintly blushed cheeks of his, and he said,

"You forgot already, _Iggy_?"

England took a step back. No, this couldn't be happening, they had tried to attack America? England collapsed on the floor pent up emotions flowing out as America got up and went over to where he was seated. Was he going to make fun of me for crying? Instead America pulled him into a hug and whispered, "Sorry I've been gone so long."


End file.
